


Little Meow

by mei_medaime



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Comedy, Couple!Tianshan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, cat!MoGuanshan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mei_medaime/pseuds/mei_medaime
Summary: Terbangun dengan kuping dan buntut seekor kucing. Mo Guanshan bertanya-tanya "kutukan apalagi ini Tuhan, setelah Engkau jodohkan aku dengan si B*ngs*t He Tian, Engkau menghukumku sedemikian keji". Ia menerawang cermin dengan muka bertekuk.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Little Meow

Little Meow  
He Tian x Mo Guanshan  
Disclaimer : Old Xian  
19 days fandom

‘Kau harus me-‘

He tian bermuka masam dan melempar telepon genggamnya bahkan sebelum suara di seberang menuntaskan ucapannya. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli dengan semua urusan konyol keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin sesuatu yang normal.

Bangkit dan berjalan malas ke arah jendela, ia menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya dalam. Hanya satu hembusan asap, dan bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi nyaring, berkali-kali dan terkesan terburu-buru. Wajahnya mengeras. Ia mungkin sudah bisa menduga siapa di balik pintu. Mempertimbangkan untuk tidak membukanya, namun suara itu sungguh menggangu. Atau mungkin pertimbangan lain, membuka pintu dan berolah raga sebentar. Mengasah kemampuan bela dirinya dan itu bukan pilihan sulit.

Menyukai ide terakhirnya, He Tian membuka pintu segera dan detik itu juga semua otot tegangnya mengendur. Semua kekalutannya menguap begitu saja hanya karena satu orang dengan alis menukik dan berekspresi marah menatap matanya di balik hoodie hitam yang ia kenakan. 

“Little Mo!, merindukanku?” Tian bertanya sumringah.

Little Mo atau pemuda bernama Mo Guanshan tak acuh dan melewatinya begitu saja. Menutup pintu, He Tian mengikuti Guanshan dengan kebahagian tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kontras dengan situasai beberapa menit yang lalu.

He tian sangat senang, sampai ia hanya berdiri mengamati pemuda merah dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana tidurnya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, dan kekasihnya mengunjungi apartementnya atas kemauannya sendiri. Kejadian pertama kali sepanjang enam bulan mereka resmi berpacaran. Ia ingin memeluk Mo Guanshan yang berdiri menatap keluar menembus jendela kaca apartemennya. Menghirup wangi pemuda yang menenangkannya. Namun ia menahan diri sebisa mungkin. Rasa penasaran mengalahkannya. Pertanyaan tentang tingkah kekasihnya itu yang bisa dikatakan anomali. Sempat terbersit kekhawatiran namun He tian memilih menunggu.

“Apa yang terjadi?” He Tian bertanya tidak sabar setelah hening yang mengganggu.

Guanshan tidak merespons. Membuat Tian menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

“Aku juga merindukanmu,” bisik Tian sambil menyesap aroma kekasihnya itu.

Guanshan mengerang dan segera melepas dekapannya. Makin membuat Tian terheran. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Little Mo-nya. Kekasihnya itu sedang gelisah. 

Ia mengikuti Mo di belakang seperti anjing yang mengikuti tuannya dengan patuh. Saat mereka duduk di sofa, Mo menghadapnya dengan ekspresi takut dan marah. Meskipun Mo memang selalu berwajah marah. Tapi He Tian selalu jeli melihat ekspresi lain terselip di raut sang kekasih.

He Tian masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika Mo tiba-tiba menurunkan hoodienya. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alis dan menahan tawa. 

“Apa kau sedang ingin bermain peran?” tanyanya tetap menahan tawa.

Tangannya terjulur ke atas kepala Guanshan untuk menyentuh telinga kucing dengan warna senada rambut Guanshan. Namun detik itu juga, tangan Guanshan dengan cepat memegang tangan Tian.

“Meow!”

Mata Guanshan melotot dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Mengambil langkah seribu dengan berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Tian dengan seribu pertanyaan. 

Mulut Tian menganga takjub melihat keajaiban yang ditunjukkan Guanshan. Apa yang terjadi? Kekasihnya mempunyai telinga dengan bulu lembut dan mengeong layaknya kucing. Pemikiran-pemikiran absurd segera merayapi kepala Tian. Dan ia tak bisa tak tersenyum. Tentu saja Guanshan yang mengeong dengan telinga berbulu sangat seksi. Kalau Guanshan mempunyai fetish fury, Tian tak keberatan sama sekali. Benarkah kekasihnya ingin bermain peran? Pemikiran itu membuat Tian bersemangat dan bergairah.

Dengan cepat Tian menyusul ke kamar mandi, ia tak sabar menunggu permainan yang akan Guanshan tawarkan. 

“Little meow…”

…

Mo Guanshan mengerang mendengar pintu di depannya digedor. Ia tak siap dilihat oleh orang lain apalagi oleh He Tian, namun seolah badannya bergerak sendiri, yang ia cari pertama kali adalah kekasihnya itu. Ia panik dan menganggap semuanya mimpi belaka ketika ia bercermin dan menemukan dua kuping tambahan di atas kepalanya. Telinga lebar berbulu dan lebih mirip telinga kucing. Semua semakin membingungkan ketika ia terpekik dan suara yang ia keluarkan justru ngeongan. Ia menampar pipinya berharap segera bangun dari mimpi konyol ini. Tapi tak berhasil. Dan ia kembali ke kasurnya dan tidur, namun tetap ekor, telinga dan suara kucingnya tak menghilang. Butuh beberapa jam untuk memahami dan menerima kondisi bahwa semuanya bukan mimpi.

Dalam keadaan panik ia membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, sehingga cukup celah untuk ia mengintip. Mencari keberadaan mamanya. Ia tak siap. Dan kemudian ia mengingat mamanya kemarin lusa berpamitan untuk pergi dinas ke luar kota dalam seminggu. Ia sendiri di dalam rumah dan sedikit merasa lega. Menghela napas, ia memutuskan akan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan berharap ekor dan kuping berbulunya akan hilang dengan sendirinya. 

Mungkin dengan menyibukkan diri. Lalu ia menuju dapur dan mulai mengolah masakan ikan segar. Aroma ikan yang menguar dari lemari es membuat air liurnya berkumpul. Ia seketika kelaparan dan mengabaikan insting yang mengganggunya tersebut. Gerakan tangannya lincah selama di dapur seperti biasanya, namun pikirannya melayang ke sesuatu yang lain. Ia berencana akan menunggu dan tak melakukan apapun tapi ada yang lain yang ia rasakan dan itu sangat mengangggunya.

Mo Guanshan tau ia remaja puber dan kerap kali bergairah dan terangsang. Namun, ditubuh setengah kucing ini perasaan bergairah itu tak bisa diabaikan, perasaan itu menuntut dan harus terpenuhi segera. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhny agak panas dan penisnya setengah menegang. Setelah makan, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk segera menuntaskan hasratnya di kamar mandi.

“Uh aku tak percaya ini,” gerutunya.

Ia makan dengan cepat hingga kekenyangan. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menjadi distraksinya untuk merasakan keanehan tubuhnya terutama di bagian bawah. Buru-buru ke toilet untuk menuntaskan apa yang ia tahan-tahan. Ia duduk di toilet dan segera melepas celananya. Menganga dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sejenak tadi ia merasa masih setengah menegang. Dan sekarang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri juniornya itu sudang tegang sepenuhnya. Ia mengumpat keras-keras tapi tak merubah keadaan.   
“Ngghh.”

Ia mulai melenguh saat jarinya meraba penisnya yang tegang. Rasanya campur aduk, tak pernah ia sesensitif ini, baru mengocok sebentar untuk pemanasan rasanya sudah mau ejakulasi. Tangannya berhenti, nafasnya memburu. Sejak kapan horny membuat badan lemas, seolah badannya terutama penisnya ingin dimanja oleh oranglain dan ia hanya mendesah keenakan, diam dan menerima begitu saja. 

“He Tianngh.”

Lagi. Mau tak mau ia meneruskan pekerjaan tangannya dan tanpa diminta wajah kekasihnya lah yang melintas. Harga dirinya menjerit, ketika dalam imajinasinya tangan He Tian ikut membantu dan dengan mata tajamnya menelanjangi Mo Guanshan dan tanpa kata menantang “sanggup sampai kapan?”. Tubuhnya ingin lebih, dan kembali ingatannya pada kejadian sexcall oleh He Tian. Ketika He Tian tanpa malu membungkus bantal dengan jaket Guanshan dan dengan sensual meremas bantal seolah itu dadanya. Tangan kiri Mo Guanshan perlahan menelusurui perutnya yang berotot merambat ke atas, memainkan putingnya yang tegang. Membayangkan tangan besar He Tian yang bermain kucing-kucingan untuk membuat Mo Guanshan jengkel sekaligus terangsang. Uh.. imajinasinya sangat buruk. Membayangkan saja tak pernah cukup. Karena mau sedelusi apapun, permainan oleh tangannya sendiri tak membuatnya puas. Ada yang kurang, tapi ia tak bisa menunggu.

Napasnya semakin tersengal, tangannya setengah gemetar. Menggigit bibirnya, Mo Guanshan memelintir putingnya keras dan mengocok penisnya dengan kasar. Ia meringis, tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya yang meminta lebih hingga perasaan ingin meledak membuatnya tak bisa santai dan melakukannya dengan kasar. Ia memainkan irama, kadang memelankan ritme, kadang mempercepatnya.

“Sshhhh.”

Hingga ia tak bisa lagi bermain-main, jika tak segera tuntas seolah-olah ia akan menyesalinya. Keadaan yang ia alami sekarang seperti anomali. Baru kali ini perasaan yang ingin meledak dan asing. Ia menggeram, mendesah, dan mengeratkan rahangnya, apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasi karena keingininan untuk mencapai orgasm. Semakin cepat, precum yang menjadi pelumas alami mempermudah gerakannya. Dengan bayang-bayang He Tian, fantasinya semakin larut dan menambah rasa nikmat saat permukaan tanganya menggesek puting yang sensitive dan pinggulnya merespon dengan maju mundur mengikuti kocokan tangannya yang tak lagi berirama. Lama hingga kepalanya berputar-putar. Hingga penisnya perih oleh gesekan dan airmatanya keluar begitu saja mendamba kenikmatan yang dirasa sangat jauh diraih. Tubuhnya bergetar diantara keinginan dan penolakan. Keingininan untuk tuntas dan penolakan untuk segera berakhir. Karena entah kenapa, masturbasi ini tak pernah cukup. 

“AHHH.”

Ia nyaris berteriak saat mencapai puncak. Tenaganya entah mengapa hilang begitu saja. Dan yang paling penting, ia masih tetap merasa tidak puas.

He tian. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali menemui kekasihnya itu. Karena memang Mo Guanshan tak mempunyai pilihan.

TBC~


End file.
